


Letters to a Dead Boy

by drinkginandkerosene



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkginandkerosene/pseuds/drinkginandkerosene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel finally sends a letter back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to a Dead Boy

Augustus,

It’s not getting easier.

It’s like trying to breathe with…Well, with my lungs I guess.

The support group actually came up with an idea that I thought I’d take, and that one is writing letters to who you miss. I worry though, because if I carry on going to group, I guess I’m going to miss a lot of people.

I worry about Isaac.

I mean, it’s not like I’m going to die /now/ or anything, but everyone keeps leaving him, usually through some side-effect of dying until dying actually becomes the number one cause of his loneliness. It’s one thing being blind and knowing people’s voices, and then being blind and having to learn other people’s. I’d rather know someone’s face than their voice. I’m trying my hardest not to forget yours, or let them be replaced by the image of you covered in vomit. It’s not a fun or simple task, but it’s a necessary one. But if it’s necessary for me or you, I’m not sure.

I’m rambling.

Basically what I’m trying to say is I like my choices, and even now, I don’t regret them, even though technically, you hurt me worse than anyone else ever could or did. And it kills me to know that I’m going to do the same as you to my parents, and to Isaac. I’m not leaving a big scar, but it’s still there, and it’s still visible.

And it’s selfish because I hope there is a heaven, and I hope that you’ll be in it, because then maybe, I won’t have to look at the wounds I’ve caused.

Love,

Hazel (Grace)


End file.
